paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Love
This is a collab between TheShapeJumper GD and Sonicthefox19. Enjoy 8) The 8 main pups Ryder Katie Azura Marsala Miles Robby Sonic (Fursona) Günther (Chase's dad.) Mighty Lionheart Gohan and Peach Katelyn, Zoë, Lockyn, and Colton TigerKitty Arcturus Traitor A few months after getting married, all 7 of the puppies (Lionheart, Gohan, Peach, Katelyn, Zoë, Lockyn, and Colton) are playing tag, and chasing each other around. Lionheart: Tag! You're it! {He said as he tagged Colton using his power.} Colton: No fair! You used your super speed! {He manages to tag Lionheart as he is speeding around him.} Ha! But lionhearts tagged him again and then ran off at normal speed. Colton: Aw... Lionheart: Sorry, I'll try to resist using it again! {He hollored as he ran from him. Colton sighed and shrugged and then ran off after him. Colton: I seriously doubt that, but alright! Sonic was watching the 7 puppies play from beside the tire swing, in the shade of the trees. He was the dog chosen to keep an eye on them all for the day. Sonic: Lionheart, don't be using those powers, they are for helping others, not for cheating. {He said, correcting Lionheart as him and a few other pups ran past him.} After 6 hours of watching the kids, Chase and Sonic switch places. Sonic: How do they not get tired or bored at all after six hours? Chase: That's just how kids are; they have unlimited energy, and short attention spans. Peach: Indeed! Unlimited energy and short-Oo! A butterfly! {She immediately starts chasing it.} Sonic and Chase chuckle a bit, then Chase sighed and cleared his throat. Chase: Sonic. {He did in a stern founding voice.} Sonic felt his body jolt in nervousness. He turned to Chase and sat down, looking at Chase square in the chest. {Best he could manage since Chase sounded mad to him.} Chase: It's time for your test. Sonic: M-My test? Chase: Yes, your test to see if you will be promoted. The test will begin right now. Sonic: Wait right now? Who will watch all the kids? Chase: Oh, right... I'll go find someone to watch them. Then the test will begin. Sonic: O-Okay... are you sure I'm ready? I know it's been like what? 15+ years, but seriously. Chase: I think you are, but you just have to believe in yourself. Sonic: Have you met me? I don't believe in myself for almost anything. Chase: Listen to me, I am certain that you're ready. You just need to realize it, too. Anyways, I'll go inside and find someone to watch the pups. Several minutes later, Chase and Everest came out. Sonic: What took so long? Chase: Everybody in there was playing rock paper scissors to see who would watch them for a few hours. Everest: Good luck on your test! Sonic: Thanks... I'll need it... {He mumbled as he followed Chase.} Everest: I sure hope he'll be alright. They got to City Hall where Ryder was waiting. Ryder: Chase, Sonic, you both ready? Sonic: No... Chase: He's ready. {Chase replied with a brisk nod.} Sonic: Sigh Ryder: Is he having doubts? Chase: This is Sonic we're talking about. Ryder nodded rolling his eyes and pointed to the direction of Foggy Bottom. Ryder: You and Sonic head over to Foggy Bottom. I asked the police station there, to help Sonic with his test. Sonic: (At least they have nice people and dogs there... compared to the most citizens at the town.) {Sonic thought.} Chase: Roger that Ryder sir. Don't worry, Sonic will pass with flying colors! Sonic: Aren't we pushing our hopes a bit too high? Chase ignored him and tapped his puptag to call his police truck. When they arrived in Foggy Bottom... Chase: Okay, the first part is a written test, which you have 1 hour to complete. Sonic: Wait, what's the second part? Chase: Your 1 hour begins now! {He says as he gives Sonic a stack of papers and a pencil.} Sonic: Um Chase, you forgot that I can't write without hands. I have paws.. .well now I do anyways. Chase: We thought of that. Ryder and Rocky borrowed one of the dog school puppacks for you to use. Sonic: Oh, alright. {He said as Ryder put the puppack on Sonic's back.} Poor little pups. This puppack is so heavy, even I'm having a hard time holding it. Can't imagine what it's like for them. {He said placing down the pencil and paper on the cement and sat down to begin. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before beginning the test.} 5 minutes later... Sonic: Done! Chase: Already? Sonic: How long has it been? Chase: {He looks at a clock.} Hardly even five minutes. Anyways, are you sure you don't wanna look over your answers? Sonic: I already did. Chase: In that case, give me a few minutes, and I'll grade the test. Sonic: (Only ten questions is not that bad anyway.) {He thought with amusement.} Chase: Well, seems like you got them all right. I knew you could do it Sonic! {Chase exclaimed happily upon looking at the test.} Sonic: But... it's only the first part of the test... I'm nowhere near done. {Sonic sighed as Chase's truck drove up.} Ryder: They are waiting for you at Foggy Bottom. A police dog from there will lead you to the second part of the test. You're in her and Chase's paws now, Sonic. Sonic: Okay Ryder... Sigh When they got there... Female Pup: Hi! You're already ready for the second part of the test? {She said as she walked up to Sonic and Chase.} Sonic: Yeah. Chase: He got a perfect score. And in five minutes, too! Female Pup: Very impressive. Sonic: So what's the second part of the test? Female: Well, we know that you're mentally ready to be promoted... Chase: Now to see if you're physically ready, by seeing how you do in an obstacle course! Sonic: Trust me when I say I'm not, but I still will try to do my best. Chase sighed and whispered into her ear. Female pup: Whisper No confidence? Really? Chase nodded. Chase: Whisper I don't know of anyway to help him with it. I just hope he can do what he needs to. Female: I see. They turn their attention back to Sonic. Chase: You ready bud? Sonic: Probably not, but I'll give it a shot, like I said. They head to the beginning of the obstacle course. Female Pup: This is part one of seven. {She says as Sonic stares at a giant rock wall.} You must climb up it within one minute. Ready? Sonic: Sigh Ready. Female Pup and Chase: 3, 2, 1, go! Sonic ran up to the rock wall. It didn't go straight up, but at a slant as a dog can't truly climb up straight walls. Sonic began to climb up it, steadily and slowely... a bit too slowly for Chase and the female pup's liking. Chase: Why is he always so slow. Female Pup: He needs to hurry. Chase: Hey, Sonic, pick up the pace would ya? You're being timed, after all! Sonic: (Easy for you to say.) {He thought as he slipped a little and almost slid down. His legs were even wobbling.} (I got to get done with this soon though. My legs can't handle much more climbing.) He continued to climb and finally got to the top. He fell on his side panting up a storm, unable to stand for a moment. Sonic: Finally! {He gasped.} Chase: He cut that a bit too close. Female Pup: Yeah, one second was left. How in the world did he even become a traffic cop dog in the first place? Chase: A long story... you wouldn't believe half of it. She arched her eyebrow at Chase as Sonic slid down a slide and walked up to them. Sonic: Pant What's Pant next? Female Pup: First, have a drink. {She says as she points toward a bowl of water.} Chase: The next part consists of hopping from platform to platform. {He said as Sonic was finishing his drink.} Female Pup: Yup. Each one is smaller and higher up than the last. Hope you aren't aafraid of heights! Anyways, 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Go! Sonic: Well this day is turning out quite dandy... {He muttered beginning the course.} (Just don't look down, and maybe out won't be so bad... he he...) {He thought as he jumped to the first platform.} (So far so good.) Chase: Sonic is doing really good, even with his fear of heights. Female Pup: He is? Chase: Yep. He is afraid of a lot of things, including- Sonic: Agh! They both glace at Sonic and see him jumping from platform to platform swiftly and landed on the edge of the final one, barely climbing up and looking back. Female Pup: That was pretty fast! Chase: He's only that fast if a bee or wasp is near him... hehe... Sonic: (Stupid bug... ) {He thought with a pout and pant.} (I thought a bee was behind me... ) Chase: Alright, now, the next part is the obstacle course is walking across that thin beam in front of you. Female Pup: Don't worry, it isn't hat bad if you don't look down! Just look straight ahead, at the end of the beam! Sonic: Okay. {He said as he started to walk across.} (Don't look down.) {He thought.} Female Pup: Good job, you're halfway there! By now, everyone else who has taken this test has looked down several times! Sonic: That's not very comforting... {He got to the end by the time he began to lose his balance.} Uh oh! {He then looked down.} Aw great... Chase: Well... he almost made it. Female Pup: Hm... not over yet. Chase: Huh? Sonic then panicked and jumped off the beam and onto the finish line area. Sonic: Whew... close one... {He sighed.} Chase arched an eyebrow surprised. Chase: Didn't expect that and he's my trainee. How did you know he would do that? Female Pup: Just a hunch... {She said as she looked on at Sonic and then back at Chase.} As Sonic slides down to the ground again, the female pup pushes a bowl of water next to the slide for him. Sonic: Thanks. {He says as he finishes.} Chase: Ready for the next part? Sonic: Ready. Female Pup: The next part is much simpler, and way less dangerous than climbing 50 feet into the air. The next part is... a 100 meter dash! You have 20 seconds to sprint to the other side, ready? Go! {She said, starting a stopwatch.} Sonic: Oh great. {He muttered as he began to run.} (I've never been very fast, I wonder if this is where I'll mess up.) {He thought.} Chase watched him proudly. Chase: He may doubt himself, but he can move fast when he wants to. He can run faster than this, but he usually needs motivation to do so. Female Pup: Motivation how? Chase: Well, remember how he got spooked by that bug earlier? Female Pup: Oh. Well, too bad he can't run as fast as he can without being spooked first. Sigh Chase: How much time is left? Female Pup: About 9 seconds. Chase: Sonic, pick up the pace! {He yelled quickly.} Sonic managed to finish the race with 2 seconds left. Sonic: Alright, what's next? Female Pup: The next part consists of picking a lock to open that door. {She said, pointing at a welcome mat and large metal door with 17 different locks.} Chase: You may use anything around you to unlock the door. Female Pup: Three, two- Sonic: Done! {He swung open the door.} Chase: Wait, what? Sonic: I unlocked the door. Chase: H-How? Sonic: The keys were underneath the mat. Chase: That was not exactly how you were supposed to do that. Sonic: Oh? Did I misunderstand then? Female Pup: Sadly yes. You were supposed to pick the lock, not find the key, though you do have to do that sometimes, this was mostly to see if you could pick a lock. This skill comes in handy more often then not. Sonic: Oh... {He said with a sigh.} Female Pup: Hey, no worries. We could probably let that one slide as I'm sure you probably no how to lock pick anyway. Sonic: Sorta... Wait... why would you do that? I shouldn't be allowed to pass until I do it the way you wanted me to. Just let me do it over and- Female Pup: Okay then. 3, 2, 1, go! Sonic: Hm... Sonic found a tiny paper clip on the ground next to the mat. After a lot of time bending the paper clip, he managed to pick 5 of the locks. Then, he bent it into a different shape. It worked on 3 more locks. He repeated the process, managing to pick at least 2 locks every time he bent and reshaped the paperclip, until he could open the door. Sonic: That was harder than you would think. Chase: Great job Sonic. Sonic: Thanks, i think... Female Pup: Your doing pretty well so far, and thank you for doing the test properly. Sonic: Oh, um... your welcome? {He said confused.} Chase: Isn't there at least two more tests to go? Female Pup: I believe it's about one or two, yes. Sonic: Thank goodness. Chase: So, what are the tests then? Female Pup: The second-to-last test is to defuse this bomb! Go! {She said, pressing a button on a bomb.} Chase: Wait, is that a real bomb? One that will really blow us up? Female Pup: Yup! While Sonic wasn't looking, and was focused on the bomb, the pup whispered into Chase's ear as Chase began to hyperventilate. Female Pup: Whisper It's obviously not a real bomb. {She said as Chase immediately let out a sigh of relief.} Chase: (Uh oh... Sonic might fail this part...) {He thought with worry.} (He panics under pressure.) Sonic began to look distressed and his voice made it sound so as well. Sonic: I was never taught how to do this! I'm gonna get us blown to pieces because I don't know what I'm doing!!! {He exclaimed in a panic as he frantically looked at the fake bomb with fear in his eyes.} Chase: Pull it together... {He whispered to himself mostly.} Female Police Dog: Why is he freaking out so bad? Chase: Well... uh... I never did train him on how to defuse a bomb. I forgot to. Female Pup: Don't worry, there are only two cords, a red one and a blue one. Chase: We're colorblind... Female Pup: Right. Which is why there are only two cords, a dark gray one and a slightly darker gray one. Sonic picked up the scissors, and stared at the cords for a moment. After trying to decide which one to cut, he chose to cut them both. The bomb shut off. Sonic: Whew... {He sighed as relief flooded over him.} That was close. I almost blew us up. I've watched people do this in movies countless times, but I never know which wire they usually cut. The red one, the blue one, or the green one. I chose to do both the red and green as a last resort. laugh Chase: How can you tell what colors they were? Sonic: I'm not colorblind like you. That's probably got something to do with me once being hu- Sonic looked over at the female police dog as she listened to him intently. Sonic: I think you get what I'm saying. Chase: Oh.. uh... yeah. {He said with a nod.} Female Dog: You can see colors, huh? I doubt it. Anyways, moving on. (I wonder what Sonic was fixing to say.) {She thought.} The final test. Sonic: (Oh thank goodness.) {He thought relieved.} Female Dog: You must find a way to get over, under, or through this wall. {She said, leading them to a giant brick wall.} You can't go around it. Good luck, your hour that you have to get through starts now! Sonic: (The easiest way is probably to go over, but there's too little space between the bricks to climb up.) {He thinks. A moment later, he finds a small, plastic spoon on the ground that he could probably use to dig under or through the wall. After another moment of thinking, he asks.} How thick is the wall? Female Dog: 10 feet. Sonic: Too thick, I won't make it with that spoon... especially since I don't have the strongest jaw on the planet for digging... sigh I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned dog way huh? Chase: Afraid so. Sorry Sonic. Sonic: Sigh It's alright... at least Rubble and Silver taught me how to do this. I'm so taking a bath after this. I hate getting dirty. {He said as he began to dig the way dogs usually do.} Chase: (He'll dig faster than any of us could, due to his breed being excellent diggers... though I'm not sure if Sonic will live up to that as he never was that fantastic at digging. It could be lack of motivation though.) {He thought as the female dog looked at Chase confused.} Female Dog: Abnormal for a male police dog to not like getting dirty. I don't mind it myself. Chase: He's a special case... so why do you ask so many questions about me and him? (Mostly him. I wonder if she thinks he isn't qualified.) {He wondered as he waited for her response.} Female Dog: I just wanna know a little more about him. He's quite interesting, compared to a lot of other police dogs I've met before. A few moments later . . . Sonic: Done! {He called from the other side of the huge brick wall.} Female Dog: Already?! {She looks at her stopwatch.} That's a world record. You have passed the obstacle course, congratulations! Sonic: Oh thank goodness. {He sighed falling down onto his stomach.} Now I gotta clean my claws, I hate the feeling of dirt underneath them. Chase: You can do that in a minute. Right now, let's head to Ryder and let him know the results of your exam today. Sonic: Alright then. Female Dog: Excuse me, before you go... Chase: Something up? {Chase asked with an arched eyebrow and stared at her looking directly at Sonic.} (Oh.... I get it now.) {He thought with a subtle smile.} Sonic: You need me to do something else? Not another obstacle I hope. {He said with his tail tucking underneath him.} I don't think I could do another. I'm tuckered out. Female Dog: Sonic . . . Do you . . . Wanna get a coffee sometime? Sonic: Huh? (Odd thing to ask... especially out of the blue.) {He thought.} Chase: (Knew it.) {He thought.} Sonic: I don't actually do coffee, but I guess I come get some sort've drink with you at the coffee place. Chase: Sounds good. He'll see you soon Officer... um... what's your name again? Female Dog: Oh, right! I don't believe I've told you yet. The name's Irene. Nice to meet the two of you! Chase: Nice to meet you, too. Anyways, we should be going. Bye! Irene: See ya later! As they were driving home, Chase and Sonic talked about their day. Chase: You did pretty well Sonic. Sonic: Thanks... Chase: So, you happy you passed? Sonic: I guess. I never expected to. Chase: Well you did. Sonic: Yeah... Chase: Hey, can you do me a favor and watch Lionheart for me tonight, make sure he goes to bed on time and stuff? Me, Skye, and Ryder have to go out of town for a few hours. Sonic: Yeah, that's not a problem. {He said looking up at the afternoon sky, as it was getting late.} She sure threw that question out of left field. Chase: What question? Sonic: About the coffee thing. Chase simply chuckled. Sonic: What? Chase: I guess you didn't notice. Sonic: Notice what? I'm confused. Chase: Nothing to worry about. Just be sure to go see her alright? She would probably be at the coffee shop here as Foggy Bottom's is currently being renovated. Sonic sighed and slumped back in his seat of the police truck with his tail twitching back and forth. Sonic: Alright fine. Chase: (I believe she may have a crush on you.) {He thought secretly as they pulled up in the Lookout driveway.} (I'll ask Skye and see what she thinks.) And we're back home. They both go inside, and Chase sees Ryder and Skye talking to each other. He joined in on their conversation. Skye: Ready? Chase: Let's go. Sonic: By the way, what's Lionheart's bedtime? Chase: {He looks at a clock.} Right now. Ryder: See you guys later. Lionheart: Bye mom! Bye dad! Chase, Skye, and Ryder then left. Chase rode with Ryder on his ATV and Skye flew overhead in her copter. Sonic: Come on Lionheart. Let's get you to bed. I can come up with a nice story for you as a bedtime story if you want. Lionheart: Sure! I like your stories. {He said as they began heading inside.} Sonic: (You have no idea how much I love to hear you say that.) {He thought.} Meanwhile Ryder: So how'd it go Chase? Chase: He passed, slightly better than I expected at some points and just as expected at other points. Ryder: Chuckle As they crossed the railroad tracks to leave town Skye radios in to Chase. Skye over puptag: What's with that smile Chase? Did something happen while you and Sonic were gone? Chase: You could could say that. You see, I think someone has a crush on Sonic. Skye over puptag: No way! Seriously!? Chase: Shocker huh? Ryder: Does Sonic know? Chase: Nope. Clueless. I think he didn't pay attention or he didn't care. Skye over puptag: Who is it? Chase: An officer who was in charge of the obstacle course. Meanwhile Sonic: The end. Lionheart: Yawn Goodnight, Sonic. Sonic: Goodnight, Lionheart. {He said, leaving and closing the door to his room.} The next day . . . At 3 in the morning . . . Colton: Lionheart, wake up! Lionheart: Huh? Colton? Colton: Yep, that's me! Lionheart: What time is it? Colton: 3 A.M. Lionheart: Why are you awake at 3 in the morning? Colton: Because why not? Anyways, wanna play? Lionheart: I would... but... daddy would be mad at me for playing this late at night. Colton: Oh come on Lionheart! You can be a little bit bad for just a few minutes huh? Please?! Lionheart stared at Colton and sighed. Lionheart: I-I guess... I could play with you. Yawn But I'm only playing with for exactly four minutes. Colton: Yes! {The pup howled as he wagged his tail.} Four hours later . . . Lionheart: That was fun, but I think I should get some sleep now. Colton: Aww, okay. Good night! Er-Good morning! As Lionheart climbs into bed, and closes his eyes, he notices that the sun has just started rising up over the horizon, and he sees Skye, Chase, and Ryder get back. Chase: I'm going to check on the kids, and see if they're awake yet. Pretending to sleep, he hears Chase open the door, only to find Lionheart appearing to be asleep. He hears Chase close the door. Lionheart: (Close one.) {He thought before suddenly drifting off to sleep.} Meanwhile, Chase pads up to Sonic who was sleeping inside the Lookout by the TV. Chase: Sonic? Sonic jolted awake at the sound of Chase's voice. Sonic: I'm awake! {He shouted in surprise as he looked over his shoulder at Chase.,} Oh Chase... it's just you. Chase: Why are you sleeping here and not in your puphouse? Sonic: I couldn't sleep so I stayed in here. Chase: Oh. You always have trouble sleeping. Sonic: Yeah... ,{He replied with a sigh.} Chase then noticed a tear stain below Sonic's eye. Chase: Was the dream you were having a bad one again? Because if so, I could ask TigerKitty and we could go in your dreams to sort things out. Sonic shook his head and wiped his face with his paw. Sonic: Thanks for the offer, but I can tough it out. I haven't had truly horrible dreams anyway. {He replied half heartudly with a fake smile.} Anyways how was the trip? {He asked as he stretched before standing up.} Chase: (I wonder if his loneliness is affecting his dreams at night... I should mention it to the others and see what they think.) {He thought.} The trip went well. We wrapped things up surprisingly quick. Sonic: What happened? Chase: We had to stop some guy from DDoSing 3 countries at once. So basically, we just unplugged his computer, handcuffed him, and almost dragged the guy out of his parent's basement. The longest part was the trip. Sonic looks at a clock, and realizes that Irene is probably waiting at the coffee shop by now. Sonic: Well, looks like I better get going. Chase: You mean it's time for your da... I mean... is it time for you to go see the girl from yesterday? Sonic: Yeah... though I still find it kind of weird. Chase: Yeah, well... not from my point of view. Sonic: Huh? {He asked cocking his head to the side.} Chase: Just go ahead and get going. Sonic: Okay, see you later this afternoon. {He said leaving out the Lookout door.} Chase: Yeah, later bud. {He said as he sat down with his tail wrapped around him.} Once Sonic was out of sight, Chase proceeded to the basement. Chase: Need to talk with TigerKitty... and I need to get him out of that basement. A few minutes later... Sonic got to the coffee shop with a sigh. Sonic: Well... I'm here. {He said padding along inside the place.} He enters the shop, and looks around. Then, he sees her sitting alone, drinking some coffee from a small bowl. Ordering something for himself first, he sits down across from her. Irene: Oh, hello! {She said, smiling.} Meanwhile . . . Chase: Hello? TigerKitty? He sees the walls of the basement covered in papers and documents, as well as some of the tables. The only light in the room was coming from a few candles, one of which seemed dangerously close to some kind of ancient scroll. Several shelves on one wall hold hundreds of vials of every different color. In one corner of the room is a small dog bed, with TigerKitty sleeping in it. In another corner, Chase sees a giant book almost as big as himself. TigerKitty gets up and stretches as he notices Chase. TigerKitty: Hello. Chase noticed his voice was very different from when he had last heard it. Come to think of it, Chase realized he hadn't heard-or even seen-TigerKitty in months. His voice was noticeably deeper, and was very calm, and almost sounded like he was expecting him. Almost as if he knew Chase was coming before he had even walked in the direction of the stairs to the basement. Chase: How are you doing? You've been down here for quite a while. TigerKitty: Yes, I'm fine. {He replied curtly.} Chase arched an eyebrow and nodded. Chase: Alright then... I need to talk with you... (And I need to help you get some time out of this basement.) {He thought.} TigerKitty: What is it? Chase: First, I need to ask you: When's the last time you've gotten out of this basement? TigerKitty: I think . . . Two weeks, maybe? Two and a half? Chase: Alright, follow me. Chase was taking him to town to buy him something to eat and a drink. TigerKitty: Where are you taking me? Chase: That's not the point. You've been working inside that basement nonstop. You haven't gone out to eat or drink or even see sunlight in two weeks. Do you have any idea how unhealty that is? TigerKitty: It's very unhealthy... so... I can see what you mean. Maybe it would do me some good. Chase: Good, come on. They head outside and begin walking around the Lookout chatting. TigerKitty: I heard Sonic passed his test yesterday. Chase nodded with a smile and wagged his tail. Chase: Yeah he did. He made me proud. TigerKitty studied Chase and arched an eyebrow. TigerKitty: Did something else happen... is something about him bothering you? Chase glanced at TigerKitty with a sigh. Chase: Well... I think someone's in love with him, and he doesn’t even realize it yet. TigerKitty: Yeah, I know what it feels like to be in love with someone and they don't even know it. Meanwhile Irene: So um . . . What should we talk about? Because I'm pretty sure neither of us want to sit here in awkward silence for another 10 minutes. Sonic: Oh uh... right... um... (What should I say?) {He thought twitching his tail.} How's your... day been? (Simple question, but what else could I do to start up a conversation?} {He thought.} Irene: Things have been going fine today... How about you? Sonic: My day has just started mostly. I just woke up recently, so I'm not sure yet. Irene: I see. (He's not too talktative...) {She thought.} What do you usually like to do? Sonic: Um... well... nothing really.. Irene: What do you mean? Sonic: I well... let's say I just... do things. Most of my enjoyment in things is... short lived. Hard to explain. (Though I do like spending time with the little ones, I don't think that's what she had in mind.) {He thought.} Irene: Hm... do you get out much, do you go to the beach? People and dogs tend to enjoy that. {She said cocking her head to the side.} Sonic: I usually stay at home unless I'm told to go do something elsewhere. Irene: That sounds boring, no offense. Why don't you try getting out more often? Sonic sighed and placed his head down on the table. Sonic: I'm not that big a fan of spending time outside or away from home. Irene: Well let's fix that... or part of that! Sonic: Huh? {He asked looking back at her cocking his head.} What do you- Irene pulled him by his front paw out the door, and towards the beach. Irene: Wait here. {She said before running off.} Before Sonic could do anything, she came back with a small beach ball. Irene: Here! {She said, throwing it at him.} Sonic immediately kicked it back. Sonic: (I actually managed to kick it... huh.) {He thought with surprise and shock.} Irene kicked it back. Irene: Nice kick. Keep going! {She encouraged as she wagged her tail.} As the ball came to Sonic he skipped the direction it was going and bumped it with his nose reflexivly toward her. Sonic: (I did it again? Maybe it was just a coincidence.) {He thought as she stopped it with her paw.} Irene: Judging from your face, I'm thinking you don't know what you physically are capable of. Sonic: Huh? Well uh... Sigh Yeah... I'm clueless about myself in that regard. How did you- Irene: I trained myself in psychology a bit. Sonic: Cool. Irene: Wanna see how well you can do physically, then? Meanwhile . . . Chase: So why've you been in that basement all the time for so long? TigerKitty: The basement is the only place where Traitor can't reach me. That place has spell put on it that prevents him from going in. He almost possessed me a couple months ago, being only inches away from getting my power. Normally, ghosts have to be around 6 feet or so away from their target in order to possess them. He drank a potion that allowed him to possess things from much farther away. Chase: Oh I see. But if you stay down there too much, you'll become paranoid. Chase thought for a moment and then smirked. Chase: I have an idea. What if you gave someone half of your powers? That way if Traitor gets your powers, he'll only have them at half power. TigerKitty looked up at the sky him and Chase walked as he thought about it. Chase: It probably would be a good idea to not let the other person know you gave half your power to them, because if they don't know, Traitor won't know. W.I P.